


Dad

by AngelynMoon



Series: Rumors [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (not in a kinky way), Alec is the Squad Dad, Families of Choice, Gen, I'm not sure this works but Dad!Alec, In a Parental way, M/M, Papa!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: Summary: Magnus asks about Ragnor calling Alec Dad as a child.





	Dad

Summary: Magnus asks about Ragnor calling Alec Dad as a child.

\----

Alec looked up when someone knocked on his bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Alec asked as he wrapped a towel around his waist.

"It's Magnus." 

Alec opened the door without thinking it through.

"Magnus." Alec said happily, grinning.

There was a moment of silence as Magnus stared at him.

"Magnus?" Alec asked concerned.

"What?" Magnus shook himself and looked at Alec's face.

"Are you okay?" Alec asked.

"You're perfect, I mean naked... I... hi?" Magnus frowned.

Alec looked down and blushed, he took a step back and slammed the door on Magnus' face.

"I am so sorry!" Alec cried through the door as he rushed to grab clothes.

"Don't be." Magnus called back.

There was a loud thud on the other side of the door.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked, concerned.

"I dropped my shirt." Alec said.

"That sounded larger than a shirt." Magnus said.

There was a pause, "I was in it."

Magnus put a hand over his mouth to muffle his chuckle, this man... Magnus thought, and he's mine.

"Sorry." Alec said as he tore open the door again, more dressed than before, there was a sock hanging from his lamp and the towel had been tossed towards the bathroom and jammed in the hastily shut door, leaving it opened a crack.

"Again don't be." Magnus smiled at Alec as the man led him into the room, "I enjoyed the view."

Alec stumbled and tripped over one of his shoes and Magnus grabbed at him to prevent the fall, underestimated Alec's weight and they hit the bed, Alec trapped under Magnus.

"That was graceful." Magnus laughed.

Alec's cheeks burned some more, "Shadowhunter." He deflected.

"You are a ridiculous man." Magnus said as he pressed a kiss to Alec's lips.

"Yeah." Alec smiled as Magnus stared down at him.

Magnus pulled away and sat back on the bed, Alec following and sitting against the headboard.

"So, um, why did you come by? Everything fine with Ragnor?" Alec asked a little awkwardly.

"Yes, he's fine, I was just..." Magnus paused, "He called you dad when he was a child."

Alec nodded, "He heard one of the Nephilim call me Dad and when he had a nightmare that night he called me dad, I never told him to stop."

"Why not?" Magnus asked, "Not that there is a problem with him calling you dad, I was just... I want to know." 

Alec sighed, "You know that I began running the Institute at Sixteen, that year we got a group of new recruits, some straight from Idris and some from their household, it is common for Nephilim parents to send their children to an Institute to intern, I guess when they turn about nine. So, I had these kids who never really had people care or pay attention to them and suddenly there I was teaching them and talking to them and guiding them. I wasn't really surprised when one of them called me dad, I was surprised it was Jace but the other picked it up, Izzy and Max too, I know Clary tries not to but Simon does it without embarrassment in front of everyone."

Magnus stared, surprised.

"When I call the people of the Institute my Kids, Magnus, I'm not joking or playing, they are mine and I love them, every time one of them doesn't come back, it kills me a little, because they go out on my orders. It's why I've worked so hard to Ally with the Downworlders, my kids are safer when they have them at their back, even when they are just passing by a Vampire's den, if they hear something strange they'll check it out." Alec explained, "Most of the older ones have stopped calling me Dad, at least around me, I know they still do to each other but some of the younger ones forget, which is when I get the 'Yes, dad, I mean, sir's and it makes them feel safe, for some of them I'm the only dad they've ever known."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Magnus asked, "You let me play it off as a joke whenever you ground someone."

"How could I tell you? I've never had to tell anyone, even Herondale knows that these people are mine, heck, Maryse knows better than to confront my kids without me around." Alec cried, standing from the bed, "She tried once and I made sure she understood never to try it again, Emma still has nightmares about her."

"Alexander." Magnus stopped Alec's pacing, forcing the man to look at him, "I'm not mad, I just wasn't prepared to hear it for the first time from my best friend's mouth, I thought the first time I'd hear it was when we got our own child, I thought it would be another first for us to have together."

Alec winced.

Magnus stopped, "What is it?"

"Um... they may have started to call you Papa." Alec told him.

Magnus stared, and then he laughed, "You were right they are all horrible."

Alec frowned.

Magnus tugged Alec into a hug, "But they are ours."

With those soft words whispered into Alec's skin, the tight knot of fear and anxiety that had settled in Alec's stomach at the start of this conversation unwound and Alec relaxed in Magnus' grip.

It was the sweetest, most perfect moment in Alec's relationship with Magnus so far, which meant it was about to be ruined.

"Dad and Papa made up!" Max shouted from the doorway and then ran when Alec's head shot up at the cheers that met the shout.

Magnus laughed again, "Let them have this one."

"But..." Alec started breaking away from Magnus to chase his little brother.

Magnus stopped him, "Let him have this one, and we can really make up."

"Eww!" Clary whined as she passed, "Come on, Papa, why?"

"Maybe we should close the door." Magnus said as Jace, Izzy, and Simon hurried after her pointedly looking any where but at them.

"Unfortunately that doesn't stop them, heck not even locked doors do." Alec said.

"Of course not, a locked door is a sign that something awesome is being hidden." Raj said, without looking up from his paperwork.

"You won't be happy when you get an eyeful if they do lock the door." Victor said as he hurried Raj away.

"You better be careful." Alec called after Victor meaningfully, ignoring Raj's confusion at Victor's statement.

Alec closed the door, "Sorry." Alec said as he leaned his back and looked at Magnus.

Magnus smiled, "Come here, Alexander."

Alec went, letting Magnus guide him to the bed where they began to cuddle, Alec tucking his face into Magnus' neck.

"Any one else that calls you Dad?" Magnus asked, "I ought to know just who our kids are."

"Um... Well, Madzie calls me dad." Alec said and began to list every Shadowhunter that had called him Dad at least once, "Also.... um, I've pretended to be the Seelie Queen's dad when I saved her from being taken away by a Mundane, so she's called me dad, too. Still does when she comes around, it's weird knowing that while she uses the guise of a child, she's older than me."

"You adopted the Seelie Queen?" Magnus asked incredulous.

"No..., I think really she adopted me as her father, I had no control over it and I didn't even try to stop her." Alec explained.

Magnus let his head fall into Alec's pillow, staring blankly up at the ceiling, "One of my adopted children is the Seelie Queen. This is my life, these are choices I've made."

"Is it... do you not want...." Alec let Magnus' hand fall over his mouth.

"I'm not regretting or anything just processing that my boyfriend is a father figure to one of the most powerful beings in the Downworld." Magnus said, still a little shocked.

"Oh, and don't tell Herondale about Mabelle." Alec said.

"Mabelle?" Magnus asked.

"I couldn't exactly call her by her title all the time and she might have given me her real name but Names have power with the Seelie so I couldn't call her by that either, Clary let me read som stuff y a Mundane Playwrite but she wasn't really a Mab so, I made it Mabelle." Alec explained.

"Okay, you call the Seelie Queen Mabelle, okay." Magnus took several slow breaths, "Okay."

"Sorry." Alec said again.

"We're good, it's good, this is fine." Magnus said.

"You're freaking out, aren't you?" Alec asked, "Lifting up to look down at Magnus.

"A little." Magnus admitted, "But not in a bad way, just she's older than me how do you parent someone older than you?"

Alec laughed, long and hard until he nearly passed out from lack of breath, gasping and still laughing even as he tried to catch his breath.

Magnus stared down at a gasping Alec, "Done."

Alec managed to nod, "Sorry, I just, Magnus I'm just twenty years old do you know how many people here are younger than me?"

"No."

 

"Twelve." Alec told him, "Everyone is older and I'm still called dad."

Magnus stared and then he joined Alec's renewed laughter.

"One day we're going to add another Warlock to the ones that call you Dad and they are going to have the biggest, strangest family ever." Magnus promised, when their laughter died away.

"Yeah." Alec agreed, "And um... I know about Raphael."

"What about Raphael?" Magnus asked, confused.

"That he's called you Papa since you took him in after his turning." Alec elaborated.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"You didn't know that?" Alec asked.

"I didn't." Magnus admitted, "Oh god, we're stuck in the movie plot of 'Yours, Mine, and Ours'."

"What?" Alec asked.

"It's an older movie from 1968, where two widowed Parents meet and date and fall in love and between them have eighteen children." Magnus said, "And they struggle to tell each other and then they get married and have one that's theirs."

Alec grinned against Magnus' neck, "Sounds right, do they live happily ever after together?"

Magnus looked at Alec and Alec looked at Magnus.

"Yeah, they do." Magnus said.

"Then I'm fine living this movie." Alec kissed Magnus, "It means I get you, forever."

Magnus kissed Alec again, "As long as I get you forever too." 

"Yeah." Alec whispered, "Forever."

They settled into the bed and each other, falling asleep slowly, with no worries for the moment.

\----

A/N: I swear at some points this series takes a shot of Crack before settling down but it makes sense in this universe.

This was partly inspired by a Comment on Playdate and I had to write it.

Hope you enjoyed.

(Also Mabelle is pronounced Mab-elle)


End file.
